


O Destino do Rei

by BiologicalStorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Friends to Lovers, Guard Kim Jongin | Kai, Happy Ending, King Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, flex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: Um Rei deve apenas pensar em seu povo e fazer o melhor por ele. No meio de tantas cobranças, conspirações e traições há espaço para esse Rei ser feliz com quem ama?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo: O Rei Está Morto

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, acabei de terminar uma fic e estou vindo postar outra, mas nada de atualizar as outras coisas em andamento... Então, por muito tempo eu fiquei me culpando por não escrever as fics já postadas, e por isso deixei de postar muito dos plots que tive. Mas agora eu estou numa fase que quero apreciar as coisas que eu escrevo sem me cobrar tanto, eu tinha esquecido como é boa a sensação de postar as coisas e a fic O Deus do Submundo me ajudou a voltar com isso. Então decidi me dedicar a escrever as coisas que realmente quero agora. Não vou desistir de atualizar as minhas outras fics, mas não me culparei mais por elas. Tenho pelo umas cinco fanfics que nunca viram a luz e já tem seus primeiros capítulos escritos e sempre que as releio elas me empolgam, então vou dar vazão a isso e me dedicar a ir escrevendo uma por uma conforme vir a inspiração no dia.

O som das espadas retinindo uma contra a outra cortava o ar. KyungSoo desviou de mais um ataque direcionado a seu ventre, conseguindo repelir o golpe e afastar o atacante. Sentiu o movimento atrás de suas costas e virou a tempo de se defender de um ataque completamente trapaceiro, fazendo-o bufar pela ação de seu atacante. Se defender ao mesmo tempo contra duas pessoas não era algo que fosse atrapalhar muito o mais velho, ele estava acostumado a isso, até mesmo a lutar contra vários oponentes.

Rapidamente derrubou o segundo atacante no chão e pegou sua espada, o primeiro atacante tentou novamente, mas foi parado pelo movimento rápido da espada de KyungSoo, que mantinha uma das espadas apontada certeiramente para o peito do homem caído no chão e a outra espada estava firmemente na garganta do homem ainda em pé. O mesmo deu um sorriso para o menor, antes de falar:

\- Muito bem, meu Príncipe. – o moreno disse, sentindo a espada contra sua pele enquanto o movimento da fala a fazia roçar mais na lâmina.

\- Ai, isso não tem graça nenhuma! O Hyung sempre vence! – o homem caído no chão reclamou igual uma criança.

O Do apenas riu, recolhendo as espadas e deixando os outros se mexerem livremente. O deitado no chão logo se sentou.

\- Você devia treinar mais se quiser me vencer, SeHunnie. – disse o Príncipe Herdeiro enquanto estendia a mão para ajudar seu irmão mais novo a levantar.

\- O que adianta? Você sempre terá dois anos há mais de treinamento do que eu. – o irmão mais alto resmungou.

\- Vossa Alteza, devia parar de perder tempo reclamando e treinar em vez disso. – o moreno falou com um sorriso zombeteiro mal escondido.

\- Você ousa falar assim comigo Kim JongIn? Eu sou só o Príncipe desse Império todo, mas você é o guarda aqui, não acha que devia saber lutar melhor que meu Hyung para nos proteger? Que tipo de guarda é você? Olha, Hyung, eu não sinto confiança nele não... – de repente foi cortado pela espada do Kim sendo apontada para si.

\- Mais uma luta, você e eu. – o guarda falou estreitando os olhos.

\- Quem vencer ganha sobremesa extra da senhora Kim. Quem perder fica sem nada. – SeHun ditou no mesmo tom sério.

\- Fechado. – JongIn confirmou.

KyungSoo apenas sorriu contidamente, entregando a espada de SeHun novamente, se afastando para apreciar esse duelo mortalmente sério. Sentou um pouco enquanto via seu irmão mais novo e seu amigo de infância lutarem com muitas zombarias entre si. O campo de treinamento estava vazio há essa hora, o sol estava a pino e provavelmente estava na hora de almoçar, mas os três jovens fugiram um pouco para aproveitar o tempo. O Príncipe Herdeiro gostava desse clima descontraído. Era bom poder ver JongIn e SeHun agindo como as crianças que eram. Momentos assim eram cada vez mais escassos com as responsabilidades que cada um deles estava assumindo. Sentia falta de quando JongIn era Nini e ele era Soo, duas crianças brincando pelos jardins imensos do castelo. Embora o sorriso de criança ainda se mostrasse em JongIn ao derrubar SeHun e rir vitorioso. Gostaria de ver mais esse sorriso. Gostaria de...

\- Majestade! Majestade!

Os três ouviram os gritos antes de verem o eunuco entrar correndo na arena de treinamento.

\- Majestade! É o Rei! Ele... – gritou o eunuco e tomou ar para continuar, porém antes mesmo de concluir sua sentença KyungSoo já tinha saído correndo, ladeado por JongIn e SeHun.

Os três jovens correram pelo palácio numa velocidade quase impossível pelas roupas pesadas que os príncipes usavam, mas de alguma forma em pouco tempo os três entravam pela porta da sala do trono afobados. Ao ver todos os ministros na sala, todos assumiram seus papeis, os Príncipes com seus ares dignos e JongIn como o chefe da guarda.

KyungSoo não viu seu pai no trono como esperava. Pelo jeito que o eunuco tinha vindo esperava que seu pai tinha lhe mandando chamar urgentemente pois trazia noticias terríveis de sua viagem.

\- Meus Príncipes. – o Ministro de Guerra se curvou diante deles.

\- Onde está meu pai? – o Príncipe Herdeiro perguntou.

\- Eu sinto informar vossa graça, que uma tragédia aconteceu. Enquanto o Rei voltava de sua visita diplomática a península leste seu agrupamento foi atacado. Houve poucos sobreviventes, mas o Rei foi ferido e por mais que nossos homens o tenham trazido rapidamente... lamento dar essa notícia, mas o Rei faleceu.

A sala ficou em completo silêncio perante a fala do Ministro Oh.

\- Onde está? – foi apenas o que o Príncipe mais velho perguntou.

\- Vossa alteza? – o Ministro perguntou sem entender.

\- Onde está meu pai? – o Do fez a pergunta de forma mais firme.

\- Ele está na sala funerária para preparar seu corpo. – respondeu e viu o Príncipe rapidamente se virar. – Mas vossa Alteza não deve ir num lugar desses, não deve ver seu pai antes dos ritos terminarem.

\- Eu decido isso. – o menor destacou friamente, sem se dar o trabalho de virar para o ministro.

Logo KyungSoo caminhava com passos apressados pelo palácio. Ele não queria correr, de alguma forma ele sabia que estava tentando se convencer de que enquanto não visse isso com seus próprios olhos não seria verdade.

Chegou a porta da sala funerária e parou, temendo entrar. Sentiu um aperto em sua mão e percebeu que SeHun tinha a segurado firmemente, demonstrando que estaria com ele.

Suspirando, os irmãos entraram. O Rei estava deitado na cama, com serviçais fazendo os preparativos necessários no corpo. O príncipe os mandou sair e logo só restavam os irmãos dentro do lugar com o corpo de seu pai. KyungSoo ainda via as roupas manchadas de sangue nas partes onde provavelmente as flechas acertaram seu alvo. Pegou uma flecha caída no chão que deveria ter sido esquecida pelos curandeiros no desespero para salvar o Rei. Olhou bem o material enquanto SeHun não conseguia desviar o olhar do rosto de seu pai.

\- Hyung. – chamou seu irmão com a voz contendo um toque quebradiço. KyungSoo olhou para o mais novo sabendo exatamente o que isso significava.

\- O Rei está morto. Nosso pai. E nós sabemos o que isso quer dizer. – o mais velho disse seriamente, apertando mais a mão de seu irmão, recebendo um assentir do mesmo. – Nós estamos em guerra agora.


	2. Preparações Para O Novo Reinado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é uma montanha russa de sentimentos, leiam com calma. E apreciem. ;)

KyungSoo ouviu a movimentação estranha, ele não estava completamente adormecido ainda. Ninguém deveria estar em seus aposentos há essa hora, o único que poderia aparecer seria JongIn, mas ele conhecia o jeito de caminhar do outro, não era ele. Houve um leve chiar de metal.

O corpo de KyungSoo reagiu antes que sua mente meio sonolenta pudesse registrar, o que provavelmente tinha salvado sua vida. Ele estava agora segurando um pulso que portava uma adaga que tinha como alvo seu pescoço. Pela escuridão do quarto não conseguia ver muito de quem lhe atacava, as roupas do agressor também eram pretas para auxiliar seu disfarce, obviamente era um assassino contratado.

O Príncipe Herdeiro detestava covardes que atacavam pessoas enquanto não podiam se defender, e enquanto ele estivesse dormindo o assassino podia realmente ter conseguido matá-lo, mas agora que estava acordado não tinha chance. Seus anos de treinamento não tinham sido em vão.

Ele conseguiu rolar e mudar suas posições, afastando adaga e a jogando longe. A movimentação atraiu os guardas ao redor de seu quarto e logo ouviu sua porta ser aberta.

\- Meu Príncipe! – ouviu a voz familiar gritar.

O assassino vendo que estaria cercado em pouco tempo, tentou escapar, mas KyungSoo aproveitou a distração desse e o imobilizou. Logo, os guardas seguraram o invasor e o chefe da guarda tirou a máscara preta, não revelando nenhum rosto conhecido. O que já era esperado.

\- Levem ele para a cela, irei interrogá-lo assim que falar com o Príncipe. – o chefe da guarda falou de forma firme, mostrando desprezo ao invasor em suas feições. Assim que os soldados obedeceram suas ordens e saíram do quarto o maior se voltou para o Príncipe Herdeiro deixando sua fachada cair e apenas a preocupação podia ser vista.

\- Sua Alteza, você está bem? – o Kim se aproximou, tocando nas mãos do mais velho em busca de ferimentos, apenas quando foi inspecionar o rosto alvo e reparou aqueles grandes olhos lhe encarando que percebeu suas ações, retirando rapidamente suas mãos de sua Majestade.

\- Eu estou bem, JongIn. Não precisa se preocupar. Nem uma gota do meu sangue foi derramada. – o menor tranquilizou seu guarda. Embora no fundo ficasse magoado com o afastamento do amigo. Havia dias que ele só queria voltar aos tempos de criança. Quando sua posição não importava na amizade deles. JongIn agia como quisesse perto de si e isso lhe causava saudade.

\- Fico aliviado. – o maior se permitiu soltar um suspiro de alívio antes de retomar a sua fachada profissional. – Irei dobrar os guardas para sua segurança, vossa Majestade pode voltar a descansar, ao amanhecer já terei um relatório sobre o incidente e tudo estará resolvido.

\- Eu sei que sim. Confio plenamente em suas habilidades, chefe da guarda Kim JongIn. – o mais velho também falou de forma séria, por mais que seu coração doesse às vezes por isso. JongIn se curvou para o Príncipe e então saiu de seus aposentos decidido a chegar ao fundo dessa história. 

👑

Enquanto KyungSoo conversava com os ministros, JongIn aproveitava e checava o perímetro ao redor do quarto do Príncipe Herdeiro. De alguma forma tinham conseguido burlar suas defesas e isso o irritava tremendamente. Ele e KyungSoo sabiam que haviam os ratos infiltrados no palácio, mas até o momento eles tinham se mantido com ataques mais discretos, e isso fez JongIn os subestimar, um erro que não cometeria novamente. Ainda estava irritado consigo mesmo ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se sua Alteza não tivesse reações rápidas.

\- Ei, JongIn. – ouviu ser chamado e não precisou nem olhar para reconhecer quem era, afinal, cresceram juntos. Um minuto depois SeHun estava caminhando ao seu lado. – Como você está?

\- Eu estou bem. – respondeu estranhando a pergunta.

\- Tem certeza? – o mais novo continuou com o tom inquisidor.

\- Olha, se está preocupado com o que aconteceu ontem de noite eu já estou tomando providências para não se repetir e...

\- O que? Não falo disso. Sei que você deve estar cuidando de tudo e tenho pena do pobre infeliz que tentou esse ataque. Estou preocupado com você, o JongIn, a pessoa. – deu ênfase em sua sentença.

\- Por quê? Eu estou bem. O importante é... – continuou sem entender onde seu amigo queria chegar.

\- Aish, JongIn! Já não basta o que aconteceu ontem, que eu sei que você está se culpando pelo intruso, agora KyungSoo vai se casar em 2 meses. Você não ouviu sobre isso? – o mais novo despejou tudo.

Claro, JongIn sabia do casamento. A notícia já tinha se espalhado pelo palácio e ele apostava que os ministros e sua Alteza estavam organizando a chegada da noiva nesse instante na reunião. Não era algo realmente surpreendente. Todos esperavam que um Rei deveria ter uma Rainha. E KyungSoo precisava de uma ao subir ao trono. Ele nem sabia como o menor tinha conseguido evitar a consumação de compromisso de noivado até seus 22 anos. Parecia um milagre que o maior secretamente agradecia, mas sabia que deveria se preparar para algo assim acontecendo desde que entendeu qual era sua posição e qual era a do amigo.

\- Bem, ouvi. Mas isso não é exatamente uma surpresa. Eles estão noivos desde que ela nasceu. E também esse assunto não diz respeito a mim. – respondeu de forma indiferente.

\- Tem certeza? – SeHun arqueou as sobrancelhas de modo quase sarcástico e o guarda sentia vontade de socar aquela carinha bonita por algum motivo.

\- Com esses ataques ao Príncipe Herdeiro é melhor sua posição se solidificar com a união com a família Yoon. E isso será bom também para o próprio Príncipe, que poderá desfrutar das alegrias de um matrimônio. – o moreno disse sua fala de forma dura, SeHun só estava o irritando e atrasando seu trabalho, ele não precisava pensar na vida conjugal de KyungSoo agora.

\- Ah, me poupe desse papo ensaiado, JongIn. Você pode enganar todo mundo com isso, mas eu cresci com você. Eu acompanhei toda a sua relação com o Hyung. – SeHun disse mandando a cautela as favas.

\- Eu não sei o que você quer dizer. – o guarda disse com o rosto impassível, mas o outro podia ver seu corpo retesando.

\- Eu sei que você o ama, JongIn. – o mais novo disse de forma firme, não dando brecha para qualquer negação.

JongIn não conseguiu esconder seu choque perante a declaração. Ele sabe o que sente por KyungSoo. Mas ter essa verdade dita por outra pessoa parecia tornar as coisas reais. Nomeava todo sentimento que JongIn nutriu por anos pelo Príncipe Herdeiro.

\- JongInnie, você não precisa ficar assim comigo. – SeHun falou de forma mais branda para tentar tranquilizar o amigo, porque podia ver que ele estava quebrando. – Eu não irei julgar nada. Eu sei como as coisas são com os homens no exército, e sei que você também sabe, isso não é algo incomum. Embora a maioria encare como diversão, enquanto que seu sentimento pelo Hyung é mais profundo.

\- Como você sabe do que acontece no exército?

\- O que? Você acha que eu sou um Príncipe alienado que vive protegido pelos murros do palácio? – perguntou indignado. – De qualquer forma, isso não importa. Eu só quero ajudar.

\- Com o que? – o moreno perguntou com a voz quebrando.

\- Você vai mesmo deixar o Hyung se casar sem contar sobre esse amor?

\- E o que mudaria se eu contasse, SeHun? Além dele possivelmente me repugnar. Confessar meu amor não impedirá o casamento. Isso é algo muito maior que eu e meu sentimento pelo seu irmão.

\- Tudo bem, não vai impedir o casamento. Mas as coisas mudam. Você sabe que o Hyung vai tratar bem sua esposa e se dedicar a ela amando-a ou não. Mas sem saber do seu sentimento ele vai tentar amá-la. E você vai perde-lo por nunca ter confessado seu amor.

\- SeHun, eu vou perde-lo de qualquer forma se lhe dizer meus sentimentos. Eu estou bem por poder ficar ao seu lado pelo resto dos meus dias, o protegendo. E será melhor para ele poder encontrar o amor nos braços de sua esposa.

\- Não me venha com esse discurso de mártir. Pense pelo lado de que se você se confessar, pode não impedir o casamento, mas KyungSoo-Hyung não irá tentar amar sua esposa, tendo seu coração ocupado por outra pessoa e sendo correspondido por essa pessoa. E você é essa pessoa, JongIn!

\- Você não pode afirmar isso! – o moreno gritou, perdendo a compostura. Ato que podia levá-lo a morte por levantar a voz contra a família real se alguém tivesse ouvido.

\- Eu posso, JongIn. Eu lhe disse, eu vi vocês dois crescendo. Por favor, dê uma chance ao amor de vocês antes que tudo esteja perdido. – o Príncipe falou quase implorando. Mas era muita coisa para o Kim absorver de uma hora para outra. Se permitiu dar um suspiro, antes de voltar a expor um exterior impassível.

\- Olha, Alteza, eu tenho muito que fazer aqui antes do Príncipe Herdeiro voltar e preciso me concentrar para isso, então, por favor, me deixe fazer meu trabalho. – falou de modo firme.

\- Tudo bem, entendo. Mas pense no que eu disse, meu amigo. – SeHun disse enquanto dava um leve aperto no ombro do mais velho, querendo passar algum sentimento de confiança. JongIn nada respondeu, apenas se afastou do outro para voltar a analisar o perímetro atrás de qualquer pista que o invasor pudesse ter deixado. Precisava se focar, a vida de KyungSoo era mais importante que seu sentimento proibido por ele.

👑

Quando terminou seus afazeres oficiais KyungSoo se dirigiu aos seus aposentos. Apenas queria fugir de tudo. Com o casamento marcado, sua noiva vindo para o castelo e tudo que envolvia seu novo papel como líder parecia que sua cabeça iria explodir. Nem tinha conseguido sofrer pela morte de seu pai ainda, precisou deixar todos os seus sentimentos de lado e lidar com essa crise imperial. Falando em deixar sentimento de lado, ele ouviu a voz de JongIn pedindo licença para entrar.

\- Entre. – concedeu enquanto voltava a ajeitar sua posição, pois antes estava com a cabeça apoiada em sua mesa, tentando fingir que não existia. “ _Com certeza não era uma atitude digna de um Príncipe Herdeiro_ ” pensou com escárnio.

\- Sua Majestade, venho lhe fazer o relatório formal da situação. – JongIn declarou, por causa da reunião convocada logo cedo, não tinha conseguido conversar com o maior.

\- Prossiga. – o menor disse enquanto passava pela mesa tinta e papel de forma que ficassem na frente do outro. O Do e o Kim tinham desenvolvido um sistema para evitar que pessoas ouvissem suas conversas importantes. Assim, enquanto JongIn falava de informações pequenas ele escrevia o que realmente queria dizer no papel e passava ao menor sem fazer barulho. KyungSoo lia e respondia.

“Quase não pude interrogar o suspeito, ele possuía uma pílula de veneno, impedimos ele antes que pudesse usá-la. Ele se recusa a falar e não está comendo ou bebendo, deve estar almejando se matar assim. Mas sua arma nos deu mais informações. A adaga usava foi reconhecida como pertencendo a um grupo de matadores de aluguel oriundos do norte. Quem o contratou não queria ser associado a ele com certeza. Sinto muito por falhar, Majestade.” O maior escreveu de forma desgostosa, queria ter mais informações. O Príncipe leu e não expressou nenhuma emoção. Ambos sabiam que provavelmente acabaria assim. Também sabiam que o Ministro Oh estava por trás do golpe que estavam sofrendo, mas sem provas sólidas, sendo Oh um nome muito influente na corte não poderiam agir imprudentemente ao acusá-lo.

“Há outro assunto que precisamos discutir. Fui informado que a senhor Yoon está vindo para o palácio, deve chegar em dois meses. Preciso que mande uma guarda disfarçada para sua proteção.” O menor escreveu, sabia que seu casamento fortaleceria sua posição e por isso a dama era um alvo em potencial de quem quisesse impedir sua coroação. Passou o papel e esperou uma reação do moreno ao ler. Percebeu um pequeno franzir na expressão do outro e era nesses momentos que tinha uma ínfima esperança de algo que agora nem deveria existir. KyungSoo se considerava um masoquista muitas vezes.

“Irei providenciar para que os melhores escoltem sua futura Rainha, vossa Alteza.” Foi a resposta recebida.

\- Entendo. – o mais velho disse por fim, enquanto queimava com a vela o papel que continua a conversa. Quando nenhum vestígio sobrou, ele direcionou o olhar ao seu amigo. Às vezes só queria poder desabafar com ele normalmente, sem toda essa formalidade que os envolvia desde sua adolescência. JongIn parecia sempre mais a vontade com SeHun, mas com ele agia dessa forma solene. Talvez porque SeHun não fosse o futuro Rei.

\- Sua Alteza parece com dor. – o maior constatou ao ver a leve careta que o mais velho fazia de tempos em tempos. – Devo chamar os curandeiros?

\- Não precisa. – respondeu rapidamente e sussurrou a última parte. – Não é como se pudesse confiar neles.

Ainda não tinham estabelecido em quem poderiam confiar no palácio. Obviamente JongIn e SeHun estavam na lista de confiança, além de seu amigo de infância Kim JongDae, que era primo do Kim.

\- Sua Majestade parece indisposta, mas pense em coisas boas. Seu casamento logo será realizado. Você terá finalmente a adorável senhorita Yoon ao seu lado para governar o país. Devo felicitá-lo por seu casamento. – o moreno forçou um sorriso, tentando ignorar as pontadas em seu coração por dizer isso. Mal sabia ele que essas foram as palavras que quebraram o autocontrole do menor.

\- É isso que você tem a me dizer então? – o mais velho disse de forma extremamente fria, mas quem o conhecia sabia que por dentro estaria borbulhando de raiva, JongIn percebeu isso e automaticamente recuou um passo. – Vai me felicitar por um casamento arranjado que sabe que eu nunca quis? Você se importa comigo como seu amigo ou só está pensando em mim como seu Rei?

\- Você sabe que eu me importo com você mais que tudo, você é meu melhor amigo, S-Soo. – JongIn disse, vacilando por dizer de forma impertinente o apelido do mais velho.

\- É mesmo? Muitas vezes não parece! Parece que eu sou só o Rei que você deve proteger! – o Do por fim gritou, não se importando mais se alguém poderia ouvir.

\- E isso não é importante?! Você é meu Rei ! Eu devo... – o maior também deu vazão a sua irritação.

\- Parece que meu título de Rei é mais importante que o KyungSoo como pessoa para você! Como todos os outros! Todos que sempre me temem e nunca são verdadeiros perto de mim! Mas você deveria ser diferente sendo meu melhor amigo, não é?! Mas por que é tão distante como qualquer outro?! O que foi isso de me parabenizar e incentivar ao casamento como se... como se não soubesse... como eu me sinto. – o menor que tinha explodido e proferido rapidamente suas sentenças perdeu a voz conforme terminava sua fala quase sussurrando.

Nenhum dos dois falou nada, apenas ficaram se encarando em um silêncio pesado.

\- Eu estou com dor de cabeça, você pode se retirar, Chefe da Guarda Kim. – o Do por fim disse ao ajeitar sua postura, mantendo uma fachada desprovida de sentimentos.

\- Mas... – o moreno tentou protestar.

\- Agora, Kim JongIn. – o mais velho disse firme.

Vendo que o menor não lhe daria chance de dizer nada o guarda saiu silenciosamente, deixando KyungSoo com sua dor de cabeça e agora uma nova dor no coração também.

👑

O Kim não conseguia parar de pensar na conversa que tinha tido com o Príncipe Herdeiro. Estaria perdendo seu amigo por causa de seus atos? Ele nunca quis isso. JongIn também tinha saudade da infância e de como ele podia sair e brincar com KyungSoo pelos jardins do palácio. Mas conforme cresciam as responsabilidades dos dois aumentavam e uma forma de conduta especifica era pedida de cada um.

Foi pelos seus 11 anos que descobriu que ele não podia mais tocar em KyungSoo. Eles estavam conversando como sempre e brincando entre si quando o moreno fez o gesto de empurrar o ombro do menor. Obviamente na hora ele não entendia porque todos os acompanhantes reais arregalaram seus olhos em medo. Mas quando levou um tapa em sua face do enuco chefe logo em seguida entendeu tudo. Ele foi repreendido por horas e ganhou 10 chicotadas por seu ato imprudente. Poderia ter sido pior se KyungSoo não tivesse intercedido a seu favor, embora o menor mesmo tivesse levado uma repreensão de seu pai pelo comportamento não digno de um Príncipe Herdeiro.

Desde aquele dia JongIn entendeu qual era seu lugar. Ele sabia que ser amigo de KyungSoo não era algo que o permitiria ficar perto do mais velho. Então se dedicou ainda mais ao seu treino, almejando poder ficar ao lado do Do de alguma forma.

Seus pais tinham grandes expectativas para que fizesse o Exame Nacional e virasse um dos estudiosos da corte como era tradição na família. Porém, o moreno optou por entrar para a guarda do palácio e durante os anos foi subindo em sua patente enquanto tinha apenas o treino de luta do Príncipe Herdeiro para compartilhar com o amigo. Há um ano ele tinha finalmente alcançado sua meta e conseguido ser o Chefe da Guarda.

Tinha decidido há muito tempo atrás que se não pudesse estar ao lado de KyungSoo como seu amigo, ele seria seu protetor, não deixando que nada acontecesse com o mais velho enquanto vivia em constante perigo por causa de sua posição de herdeiro.

Entretanto, parecia que suas ações estavam magoando o outro. Viu a mágoa clara nos olhos do menor e suas palavras pareciam indicar algo impossível. Que o moreno não podia acreditar. Mas será?

As palavras de SeHun e o comportamento do mais velho ficavam martelando em sua cabeça. JongIn viu nesse ato que KyungSoo realmente se importava com ele e talvez houvesse a ínfima chance de ele corresponder seus sentimentos. Quem sabe devesse dar um passo em fé e ter finalmente coragem de admitir o que sentia?

👑

KyungSoo estava sentado na enorme banheira, tentando organizar seus pensamentos sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. A água quente podia relaxar seu corpo, mas sua mente continuava ativa.

Um barulho de movimento interrompeu seu momento de contemplação. Isso chamou a atenção do Príncipe, porque contrariando as regras de etiqueta, ele tomava banho completamente sozinho. Seu pai o repreendia pelo comportamento, mas o mais jovem não via como não ter alguém esfregando seu corpo em seu lugar era algo degradante. Concordava em seguir as regras de etiquetas antigas e sem sentido em exibições públicas, mas aquele era seu banho, seu momento de paz e merecia ficar sozinho. Então, deveria estar completamente só e não ouvindo movimentos. Seu corpo tinha se retesado esperando um ataque. O que já o deixava completamente irritado, por ter seu momento de paz tirado de si por causa dessa questão novamente.

Mas o Príncipe Herdeiro foi surpreendido quando quem apareceu foi Kim JongIn em um robe de seda em vez de um possível agressor.

\- JongIn? O que faz aqui? – o menor perguntou surpreso, embora já voltando a sua posição sentada mais relaxado.

\- Sabe, Soo, nós nunca mais tomamos banho juntos. – o moreno disse a frase com um “q” sensual que era impossível de não perceber, mas incomum.

JongIn estava vindo até si com um andar felino, que ficava ainda mais destacado naquele robe de seda. E isso estava fazendo o mais velho suar, sem conseguir evitar olhar como o tecido deslizava nas pernas fortes do moreno. Com um sorriso particularmente safado, o maior deslizou o robe pelo seu corpo, causando mais dificuldade a KyungSoo em pensar qualquer coisa. Deixando o robe cair no chão, o maior entrou no lado oposto ao do menor na banheira.

\- Mas nós nunca tomamos banho assim, apenas em alguns rios quando crianças. – KyungSoo respondeu ao comentário de JongIn um pouco tarde, ainda estava atordoado e o moreno conseguia perceber isso, sorrindo ainda mais. Essas reações do menor lhe davam coragem pra continuar com seu plano louco.

Atravessando o espaço que os separava, o Kim acabou sentado no colo do Do, sem ter qualquer recusa do outro. O moreno sabia que podia ser severamente castigado ou até morto se os encontrassem nessa posição, pois ele estava invadindo o espaço pessoal do Príncipe Herdeiro, usando sua água privilegiada e a sujando. Claro, isso não importava para o maior realmente. Ele precisava tirar tudo de seu coração antes que fosse tarde demais ou sabia que explodiria. Ele tinha finalmente tomado coragem de agir.

\- Por favor, não me pare. – o moreno disse em um sussurro agoniado, que preocupou o mais velho, mas no momento seguinte o maior tinha puxado seu rosto e tomado seus lábios, fazendo-o esquecer de tudo por um segundo.

JongIn não foi delicado ao beijar o menor, o beijo era urgente e desenfreado. E KyungSoo sabia que era hora de interromper o outro quando começou a sentir as reboladas em seu colo, que estavam sendo muito eficazes em lhe despertar.

\- Jo-JongIn... – o mais velho tentava falar e se afastar do beijo, mas o mais novo parecia estar brigando consigo agora, não o deixando se afastar, mordendo e sugando seus lábios, além das mãos com aperto forte em seu pescoço e ombro. – JongIn! – se impôs, usando sua força para afastar as mãos do maior, as segurando juntas com uma mão enquanto a outra estava no peito do maior, o mantendo afastado. – O que é isso? – perguntou de forma firme.

\- Eu... Eu... – podia ver que o moreno estava quase quebrando a sua frente, fragilizado, e isso era tão errado. – Eu te amo, Soo. – confessou com uma voz sofrida. – Você vai se casar em breve e eu sei que essa é minha última chance de te ter, de confessar tudo que eu sinto por ti todos esses anos. Por favor, não me odeie... – o maior estava a ponto de chorar e o Do achou que isso já tinha sido o suficiente, por isso interrompeu a fala incoerente do outro.

\- JongIn, eu te amo. Sempre te amei e você não vai me perder por eu me casar. – disse de forma firme, soltando o aperto nas mãos do outro para poder acariciar seu rosto.

\- O que? Por que nunca me disse? – o Kim estava visualmente surpreso.

\- Acho que pelo mesmo motivo que você. Por medo de você me achar nojento e me odiar.

\- Soo, eu nunca poderia te odiar.

\- Da mesma forma que eu nunca poderia te odiar, mas você estava falando essa loucura há 2 minutos atrás. – o mais velho demonstrou seu ponto.

\- Tudo bem, você está certo. – o moreno riu, e o balançar do corpo do outro deixou o Príncipe Herdeiro consciente da pose que estavam novamente. Agora que a tensão tinha sido aliviada e as coisas esclarecidas, o corpo do maior parecia estar gritando para si, principalmente aquelas coxas firmes. O menor afastou suas mãos do corpo alheio e as fechou em punho, resistindo à tentação de apertar aquelas coxas. – Acho que está na hora de sairmos, ficamos muito tempo aqui. – falou tentando levantar, mas as mãos morenas em seus ombros o impediram.

JongIn nunca se sentiu tão feliz na vida, a única vez que chegou perto dessa felicidade foi quando finalmente conseguiu o posto que o permitiria ser o guarda pessoal de KyungSoo. Mas agora era diferente, ele sabia que o menor retribuía seus sentimentos. Finalmente ter confessado e obtido uma confissão também tinha lhe deixado extasiado. E ele iria aproveitar esse momento.

\- Soo, nós ainda não acabamos. – sussurrou no ouvido do mais velho, se divertindo com a reação dele a sua ação.

\- JongIn, eu... Eu nunca fiz isso. – o menor deixou claro, desviando seus olhos do sorriso maroto do maior. Porque não era burro para não entender o que o outro queria, com ele rebolando de leve em seu colo e suas mãos tocando de forma insinuante seu corpo.

\- Vejam só, Do KyungSoo está corando. Acho que eu mereço um prêmio por conseguir essa façanha. – o moreno brincou, levando o príncipe a bufar e jogar um pouco de água em si. – Ei! – reclamou quando a água veio no seu rosto, ouvindo a risada linda do seu amado.

JongIn estava amando esse momento mais que tudo, parecia que tudo era insignificante comparado a isso, ter KyungSoo rindo para si, com os dois entregues aos seus sentimentos. Mas ele também queria mais, por muito tempo se refreou e agora que sabia ser correspondido a urgência que sentia pelo outro parecia ter apenas aumentado. Desceu sua mão, a passando de leve pelo peitoral do mais velho enquanto a outra mão fazia uma massagem na nuca do mesmo.

\- Hyung, eu também nunca fiz isso, mas eu quero tanto você. – o moreno disse de forma provocante, adorando ver as reações de KyungSoo a suas palavras e ações. – Eu fiz uma pesquisa e sei como podemos fazer isso. Só deixe seu instinto te dominar.

Metade do instinto de KyungSoo era fugir, porque era uma situação completamente nova para ele estar com JongIn assim, mas a outra metade queria muito tocar naquela pele linda exposta para si. Ele estendeu lentamente sua mão, fazendo-a deslizar ao longo do tronco do maior, o ouvindo suspirar pelo contato.

\- Espera, como você fez essa pesquisa? – perguntou ainda com suas mãos explorando o belo corpo.

\- Isso não é importante agora. Apenas me toque mais. – foi a vez do mais novo ficar envergonhado, e KyungSoo poderia ser malvado e insistir, para ver o maior ficar adoravelmente sem graça, mas decidiu deixar a questão de lado por enquanto, afinal os dois teriam tempo para conversar depois. Agora tudo que importava era um JongIn belo e nu em seu colo. Não resistindo mais, o mais velho cedeu a sua vontade e a do mais novo, depositando suas mãos naquelas coxas firmes e as apertando com vontade. JongIn ofegou pelo contato e rapidamente puxou o menor para um beijo que era apressado, cheio de desejo misturado com carinho.

Quando o ar se fez necessário o maior quebrou o beijo e começou a depositar beijos ao longo dos sinais do mais velho. Ele queria há muito tempo tocar o menor assim, como queria ser tocado pelo outro. KyungSoo parecia finalmente estar cedendo ao seus desejos, pois suas mãos fizeram um caminho tentador de suas coxas até sua bunda, onde sentiu o aperto na carne, fazendo-o ofegar. O menor aproveitou a brecha dada pelo outro e começou a atacar seu pescoço, ombro e peitoral, distribuindo beijos e sugadas ao longo da pele morena.

Ouviu JongIn ofegar mais forte ao passar seus lábios por cima de um de seus mamilos e achou a reação muito interessante, resolveu beijar aquela parte e recebeu um gemidinho do maior, o que o instigou mais. Logo estava sugando e lambendo aquela parte do corpo moreno com avidez, ouvindo os gemidos agora descontrolados do maior. O próprio JongIn tinha levado sua mão até o outro mamilo para que o estimulasse e segurava firme sua cabeça contra seu corpo, em um pedido silencioso por mais. KyungSoo nunca tinha esperado que aquela seria uma área erógena, mas era algo muito interessante. Pegou uma das mãos do maior e a levou ao seu próprio mamilo, queria experimentar tais sensações também. E não demorou para estar ofegando contra a pele do moreno.

Perdido em sensações o mais velho demorou a perceber que uma das mãos do maior estava atrás do seu corpo, mas quando seguiu o caminho que ela fazia arregalou um pouco os olhos.

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou sentindo com a ponta de seus dedos o atrito entre os dedos do maior e aquela entrada.

\- Eu preciso fazer isso. Para que você possa... entrar em mim. – JongIn disse sentindo que ficava mais vermelho por ter que pronunciar as palavras em voz alta.

\- Você quer que eu entre em você?! – o mais velho perguntou surpreso. Realmente se dando conta do que fariam. Por sua falta de experiência, não chegou a pensar muito no que estavam fazendo, apenas pensava nos toques que trocava com o maior, mas JongIn estava certo, tinha aprendido há um tempo há um temo que sexo envolvia a penetração, e realmente aquele lugar parecia o mais certo para servir para isso, mas ainda sim...

\- Soo, você está fazendo isso de propósito para me constranger? – o moreno resmungou, se mexendo um pouco no colo do menor e fazendo os dois gemerem por suas ereções se tocarem. – E-eu quero você dentro de mim, Soo. – confessou enquanto se remexia mais contra o corpo alheio, aproveitando as sensações boas. - Você não quer isso? – parou seus movimentos quando a ideia surgiu, talvez ele estivesse forçando o mais velho a algo que achasse ruim, ele poderia estar com nojo da ideia.

\- Não é isso. – KyungSoo logo tratou de responder, vendo que JongIn provavelmente estava pensando errado novamente. – Eu só nunca pensei nisso, entende? Acho que minha imaginação de se um dia pudéssemos estar juntos assim envolvia mais beijos e abraços do que outras coisas. – tentou se explicar e tranquilizar o amigo.

\- Ah. Entendo. Você quer parar? Quer dizer, não precisamos fazer isso agora. Acho que porque eu pensava nisso sempre eu não cheguei a considerar que...

\- Você pensava nisso sempre? – o Do perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, em clara provocação ao maior agora. Percebendo o que tinha dito, JongIn deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar a vergonha. – Você é muito safado, senhor Kim. – falou com um sorriso arteiro, fazendo o outro resmungar. – Mas me diga, sempre pensava em mim dessa forma? Dentro de você? – sussurrou no ouvido do maior enquanto circulava seus dedos na entrada do moreno, sentindo o corpo acima de si se arrepiar.

\- Sim. – JongIn respondeu em um sussurro, sentindo os dedos brincarem com sua entrada, a circulando e simulando uma penetração.

\- E era bom? Você se tocou assim muitas vezes? – o mais velho continuava a falar de forma sensual, despertando completamente o maior com aquela voz grossa e melodiosa.

\- Hmmm, Soo. Simm, era tão bo-bom. – respondeu com dificuldade ao sentir o dedo alheio lhe penetrando.

\- Oroh, tão apertado, Nini. Como vamos fazer eu caber dentro de você assim? – o Do perguntou com verdadeira curiosidade, embora só atiçasse mais o maior.

\- Você precisa ir me acostumando, Soo. Botando um dedo de cada vez. Três devem bastar. – disse enquanto relaxa no colo do menor, para tornar tudo mais fácil, se acostumando com a intrusão.

\- Parece que você pesquisou mesmo. – o mais velho sorriu provocativamente. – Farei tudo que disser, me ensine a lhe dar prazer.

\- Você está indo muito bem. – ofegou o moreno. – Pode colocar outro dedo.

E assim lentamente KyungSoo foi preparando o mais novo. Nenhum deles tinha pressa, queriam aproveitar o momento. E por mais que o Príncipe nunca tenha pensando nisso antes, agora que a ideia tinha surgido, era tentadora demais.

\- Soo, ah, afaste ma-mais os dedos. – o moreno tentava dar as instruções o mais claro possível, embora fosse difícil se concentrar com três dedos explorando seu interior.

\- Assim? – o menor perguntou ao seguir as palavras do moreno, embora não precisasse de uma confirmação verbal, ao ver o maior morder os lábios fartos em prazer. Não resistiu e roubou aqueles lábios para si novamente. Começou a mexer os dedos mais rapidamente, sentindo mais das paredes apertadas a sua volta.

\- Aahh! – JongIn gemeu alto. – Isso, Soo! Curve mais um pouco, aí! Ahh! – a cada gemido alto o mais velho sentia seu pênis se contrair. Para descontar a urgência que sentia, juntou as duas ereções e começou a tocar nas duas ao mesmo tempo, sem parar de enfiar os dedos na entrada que se contraia.

\- Ah! Soo! Isso é tão bom. – o moreno gemia ao ter tanta estimulação, tanto corporalmente quanto visual e auditivamente ao ver o rosto de prazer de seu Príncipe tão perto, com o mesmo soltando gemidos contra seus lábios. – Soo, para! E-eu n-não vou aguen-tar. – respirou fundo ao sentir os movimentos alheios pararem. – Eu estou pronto.

\- E você acha que consegue aguentar mais, JongIn? – o mais velho sussurrou sensualmente contra sua pele, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço que o fez tremer.

\- Sim, sim. Eu quero mais. Por favor, me dê mais. – JongIn não tinha vergonha nenhuma de implorar, estava muito tomado pelo prazer para se importar com qualquer outra coisa.

\- Tudo bem. – foi a resposta curta do menor, que estava tão ansioso quanto o outro.

O Kim tomou a frente, segurando o pênis alheio e direcionando a sua entrada enquanto descia com seu corpo. KyungSoo não evitou gemer ao sentir as paredes apertadas contra seu membro. Mesmo depois de toda aquela preparação a entrada de JongIn ainda parecia tão apertada. Ouviu um fungar e se preocupou com o moreno que agora apoiava sua cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Nini? Tudo bem? – perguntou enquanto acariciava as costas morenas.

\- Tudo. – respondeu baixinho. – Só preciso de um tempo.

\- O quanto precisar. – foi a resposta do mais velho, que começou a distribuir carinhos pelo corpo em seu colo, uma mão acariciava as costas e quadril enquanto a outra se enrolava nos cabelos negros. KyungSoo não via JongIn de cabelo solto desde a infância também. Ele ficava lindo com seus cabelos se espalhando por suas costas e pela água.

O alvo sentiu o moreno relaxar com o carinho conforme começava a respirar mais calmo.

\- Eu estou melhor. Vou começar a me mexer. – o mais novo disse, já iniciando os movimentos, mas o mais velho apertou sua cintura para contê-lo.

\- Tem certeza? – na verdade, para KyungSoo ainda parecia meio impossível que ele realmente estivesse com seu membro dentro do outro. Parecia tão apertado. Se amaldiçoava por nunca ter pesquisado sobre esse assunto antes.

\- Confia em mim, estou bem. – o moreno respondeu com um beijinho na ponta do nariz do outro. O Do assentiu e devolveu o beijo, mas dessa vez o alvo eram os lábios carnudos do maior.

Assim, enquanto trocavam um beijo carinhoso o maior começou a se mover lentamente. Conforme aceleravam as coisas e encontravam o ritmo perfeito para os dois a mente de cada um ficava cada vez mais nublada de prazer. Tudo nesse momento parecia surreal para o Príncipe. Seu amigo – que se manteve distante emocionalmente durante anos – estava agora em seu colo enquanto montava seu pênis. Sem nada mais entre os dois, todos os segredos e angustias esquecidos nesse momento.

Eles se amavam e era apenas isso que importava agora.

Ouvir os gemidos de JongIn era como música para si e KyungSoo não pode evitar morder e chupar seu pomo enquanto se perdia dentro do maior, ganhando um gemido ainda mais alto com sua ação.

\- S-Soo. Eu vou vir. – o Kim disse.

\- Faça. – o menor respondeu e JongIn pode sentir seu corpo arrepiar em resposta. A voz grossa do outro em seu ouvido parecia o melhor estímulo.

Sem demora os dois encontraram seu êxtase. Por ser a primeira vez de ambos nenhum deles esperava durar muito mesmo, durante as preliminares já tinha sido bastante difícil conter o impulso.

Ambos descansaram suas cabeças no ombro um do outro enquanto se recuperavam.

Aquele momento parecia perfeito. O moreno sentia o mais velho acariciando a base de suas costas com uma mão e ele próprio brincava com os cabelos do menor que estavam caídos em seu peito.

\- Soo, eu te amo. – JongIn disse mais uma vez, feliz por poder dizer finalmente essas palavras sem medo.

\- Eu também te amo, Nini. – o Príncipe Herdeiro respondeu com um sorriso.

👑

Os dias passam rápido quando você não quer e por isso logo dois meses tinham voado em um piscar de olhos e o Príncipe Herdeiro se encontrava esperando a dama Yoon YiSeo em seu jardim de lazer. A senhorita Yoon tinha chegado nessa manhã ao palácio e esteve se instalando no pavilhão destinado a futura rainha.

O menor fingia ler no quiosque, mas na verdade observava JongIn. Podia sentir como o moreno estava desconfortável com a situação. Eles tinham evitado tocar no assunto de seu casamento durante esses meses, mas agora o problema estava diante deles, quase literalmente. Já tinha tomado sua decisão de como lidar com o assunto, mas nunca conseguiu falar com o outro sobre isso porque o moreno fugia sempre. Só esperava que o Kim o entendesse e concordasse com sua decisão.

Era por causa da escolha que tomou que estava em seu jardim de lazer, onde ninguém deveria entrar sem sua aprovação, e apenas ele e JongIn estavam aqui. Muitas vezes era mais seguro falar as coisas a céu aberto, onde podia ver de longe quem estava perto para ouvir do que a quatro paredes, onde você nunca saberia quem poderia estar escutando do outro lado. O quiosque onde estava ficava no meio do jardim, com um lago ao seu redor, ninguém além de seu chefe da guarda, a senhorita Yoon e ele próprio escutariam a conversa que pretendia ter.

Quando a dama chegou com suas vinte acompanhantes o Príncipe usando de toda sua persuasão a convenceu a ficar sozinha com ele e seu guarda. Depois das damas de companhia terem ido para uma área onde podiam vê-los, mas não ouviriam sua conversa o mais velho começou a falar.

\- Agradeço por ter atendido meu pedido, senhorita Yoon. Espero que seus aposentos sejam de seu agrado.

\- Obrigada, Alteza. Eles são muito confortáveis. – o jovem respondeu de forma educada, mas ele podia notar seu nervosismo. O que era compreensivo. Os dois tinham se encontrado apenas um punhado de vezes desde que seus pais formaram o acordo de noivado. Agora ela tinha de ir morar com alguém praticamente desconhecido e deveria estar se sentindo apreensiva. O alvo entendia tudo isso.

\- Caso queira algo a mais neles não hesite em pedir. - respondeu também educado. Suspirando levemente decidiu ir direto ao ponto. As damas de companhia certamente não permitiriam que conversassem a sós por muito tempo. – A chamei aqui por causa de um motivo importante e serei direto sobre isso. Perdoe minha indelicadeza. Em menos de um mês estaremos oficialmente casados e subirei ao trono. Quero esclarecer com a senhorita alguns aspectos do nosso casamento. Em nossos poucos encontros pude perceber que é uma pessoa inteligente, mesmo que tenha tentado esconder isso. – deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso e viu a outra demonstrar um leve choque por suas palavras. KyungSoo sabia que a palavra “inteligente” não era considerada uma característica boa em uma mulher, mas ele não se importava com esses conceitos ridículos que a sociedade impunha as mulheres.

\- Meu senhor... – a dama tentou falar, provavelmente querendo se explicar, mas o mais velho levantou a mão, a impedindo de pronunciar qualquer coisa.

\- Por favor, me ouça primeiro. Não estou aqui para julgar sua inteligência. De fato, pode se dedicar completamente a qualquer estudo enquanto estiver no palácio, a biblioteca está aberta para a senhorita também. O que quis ressaltar falando de sua inteligência é que a aprecio por isso. – disse e pode ver como o chefe da guarda tinha se contraído com suas palavras. JongIn provavelmente não estava gostando de ouvir seus elogios a moça e imaginando que o menor poderia estar a cortejando em sua frente. Desviando os olhos do moreno, voltou a falar e finalmente clarear sua intenção para os dois ouvintes. – Nós iremos nos casar e de fato devemos gerar um herdeiro. Porém, devo lhe avisar que nossa relação será limitada a isso. Eu já amo alguém.

Dito isso, pode ver a expressão de espanto dos dois por suas palavras ousadas. 

\- Não há como cancelar esse casamento, ele deve acontecer. Irei honrar o dever com meu povo. Mas quero que saiba que eu não deixarei o relacionamento que tenho com essa pessoa especial. Continuarei a vendo e a amando enquanto formos casados. No entendo, ainda a tratarei com o respeito que merece, a senhorita será minha Rainha e a quero governando o reino ao meu lado. Peço que compartilhe seus pensamentos sobre o reino e sua gestão comigo. Sabemos que publicamente a senhorita não pode fazer parte das reuniões, mas farei o possível para ouvir sua opinião antes de tomar qualquer decisão sobre o reino.

Nessa parte ele podia ver o choque duplicar na expressão da dama. Obviamente a rainha sempre era tida apenas como um enfeite no palácio, sem real poder sobre o país. Embora ela fosse a segunda figura mais poderosa na realeza depois do Imperador, muitos apenas fingiam o respeito e era apenas por ela ser a mulher do Rei. Nunca por causa da pessoa em si.

\- S-sua Majestade. – a dama não conseguia falar direito pelo impacto das palavras do outro.

\- Mais uma coisa, a senhorita também é livre para amar quem quiser. Não a prenderei em um casamento sem futuro romântico esperando que se mantenha sozinha durante os anos. Você pode se relacionar com a pessoa que seu coração escolher. Apenas peço que seja extremamente cuidadosa, porque se for descoberta provavelmente será morta. Assim como eu posso ser deposto se for descuidado. Mesmo com essa situação, espero que possamos ser amigos e termos respeito um com o outro. – terminado sua fala pode observar como a mulher parecia pálida ao ponto de desmaiar e JongIn não tinha conseguido manter seu rosto impassível e agora estava de boca aberta olhando para si.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio o Príncipe voltou a falar.

\- Sei que é bastante informação para absorver. Vou me retirar para que a senhorita possa pensar em tudo que lhe disse com calma. Eu apenas rogo para que mantenha nossa conversa em segredo. Gostaria de pensar que podemos manter uma boa relação apesar de tudo. Venha me procurar quando quiser conversar.

Dito isso se levantou e seguiu em direção aos seus aposentos, tendo um pasmo JongIn o seguindo.

Quando já estavam dentro de seu quarto e o Kim finalmente falou algo.

\- Pelo amor do Império o que foi isso, KyungSoo?! – questionou enquanto tentava manter a voz baixa para que os guardas na porta do aposento não ouvissem.

\- Foi a solução que achei para nós. JongIn, eu te amo, mas não posso fugir com você ou cancelar o casamento. São opções loucas. – o menor explicou calmamente, já esperando esses questionamentos.

\- E falar aquele tipo de coisa para a futura rainha é mais sensato?! Ela pode expor você! Sua Majestade se botou em uma situação perigosa por causa de... – sua voz morreu antes de terminar a fala, não poderia dizer que seu relacionamento era algo sem importância, mas a atitude do menor não foi sensata mesmo assim. JongIn tinha realmente tentando evitar o assunto, porque não sabia como o resolvê-lo. Obviamente nunca proporia fugir ou cancelar o casamento ao mais velho, sabia que como Príncipe Herdeiro KyungSoo tinha muitas responsabilidades e nunca as abandonaria ou deixaria SeHun sozinho nesse palácio cheio de cobras. Também não queria simplesmente viver um caso com o outro, o observando com a Rainha durante o dia e dormindo com ele a noite. E terminar a relação que tinham agora que finalmente tinham dado vazão aos seus sentimentos parecia à escolha mais dolorosa também. Suspirou por fim, todas as opções estavam contra eles. Vendo que o maior se acalmou um pouco, o Do se aproximou e depositou um breve beijo em seus lábios. Um carinho que evitavam enquanto estivessem no palácio, mas KyungSoo sentia que era necessário.

\- Eu sei que foi uma atitude arriscada. Mas confie em mim, por favor. Mesmo que não tenha convivido muito com a senhorita Yoon, durante todos as vezes que nos encontramos avaliei seu caráter e sei que ela é uma mulher inteligente e com bom coração. Não acredito que vá revelar nossa conversa para mais alguém.

\- Você se pôs em perigo por minha causa. – o maior falou com um bico, mostrando que ainda estava chateado. O menor queria beijá-lo novamente por isso.

\- Por nós, JongIn. Isso era necessário para nós dois. Pensei muito nisso durante esses meses e foi a melhor opção que encontrei. Quero ter um relacionamento transparente com a minha futura Rainha e quero poder manter você ao meu lado sem um peso na consciência por causa de uma traição. Contanto que ela e eu concordemos em viver dessa forma, nossa relação não será uma traição. Seremos verdadeiros entre nós.

\- Eu te amo. – o moreno disse, deixando escapar uma lágrima enquanto se inclinava para outro beijo.

Entretanto, os dois foram interrompidos pela voz de um dos guardas.

\- Sua Majestade, o Ministro das Artes, Kim JongDae está aqui para lhe ver.

Os dois se afastaram relutantes e o mais enxugou suas lágrimas enquanto o menor assumia seu lugar na mesa.

\- Entre. – o Príncipe disse quando eles estavam em suas devidas posições.

\- Que demora. – o recém chegado falou ao entrar.

Kim JongDae era quase da família. Os Kim sempre ocuparam posições de destaque na corte, de forma que pode crescer brincando com os primos Kim, JongIn e JongDae.

O menor não respondeu ao comentário impertinente do outro, eles tinham intimidade para isso, em vez disso apenas alevantou a sobrancelha esperando o que o outro tinha para lhe dizer.

JongDae começou a tagarelar sobre coisas referentes as apresentações em sua cerimônia de casamento, mas de fato, seu real motivo de estar ali era outro. Por isso logo um papel foi passado pela mesa em direção ao Príncipe Herdeiro.

Por sua posição que o permitia ter ouvidos em todo lugar sem levantar suspeitas e ser alguém de confiança, o Kim mais velho era a pessoa ideal para investigar e trazer informações sobre os planos da traição interna que acontecia no palácio. Os ataques nesses dois meses tinham se tornado mais frequentes e ousados. KyungSoo estava desejando que o Ministro Oh apenas sacasse logo sua espada e declarasse um golpe para que eles pudessem resolver isso logo. Mas obviamente o Ministro era esperto demais para isso. Pelo menos enquanto ele não tivesse apoiadores o suficiente dentro do reino e nos reinos vizinhos, um golpe seria um tiro no pé.

Quando KyungSoo leu o que estava no papel sua mão tremeu e deixou o mesmo cair na mesa. JongIn vendo a reação do outro se aproximou e pegou o papel para ler e queimar. Vendo as palavras entendeu a reação do mais velho. Porém, como as paredes tinham ouvidos, não disse nada enquanto levava o papel ao fogo.

\- Agradeço por seu trabalho duro, Ministro Kim. Tenho certeza que a cerimônia será muito agradável. – o Do respondeu para manter a farsa, mas seus olhos estavam na frase que ainda podia ver enquanto o moreno queimava o papel.

**_“Príncipe SeHun é aliado do Ministro Oh. Ele é um traidor.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí? O que acharam desse capítulo? Todo mundo chegou bem no final?  
> Alguém esperava que o SeHun fosse um traidor?  
> Alguém esperava um lemon já no segundo capítulo? Hahahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> Francamente, eu vejo dorama histórico já me tremendo de medo, porque sempre tem desgraça e bem, essa fic é baseada neles... Mas vamos com calma porque o foco da fic é o romance KaiSoo, não todas essas conspirações, embora elas apareçam como algo a ser resolvido secundariamente.  
> Espero que tenham gostado e essa fic possa empolgar vocês. Abraços.


End file.
